


Blending In 2

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: When the hunters become the pretty they have to find a clever way out. Not easy when you're caught with your pants literally down.





	Blending In 2

Blending In 2

Pairing: Reader + Castiel

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 2296

Summary: Hunting partners Reader and Cas confess their desire and become intimate while in the woods hunting a werewolf. Problem? Werewolves have heightened senses, and it isn't like sex is quiet. Now their target has them with their pants down. Literally!

Warnings: Blood, violence, fluff

 

The werewolf you'd been hunting for several states was standing over you both, leering. Obviously he was terribly amused at having caught you at so vulnerable a moment. Yes, right after a screaming orgasm is not the best time to be confronted by a murderous creature, but damned if that wasn't just like your life. Your father used to tell you if it weren't for bad luck you'd have none at all. You wished he was less right.

"Well, damn, took you long enough," you quipped, thinking faster than you ever had in your life. You sat up, bare chest forward, studiously trying to distract him. As you ran your mouth and basically showed off your tits your hand slipped into the coat you were laying on.

"I mean for gods sake, really? That's what we had to do to draw you out? Seriously honey, you should think about getting another line of work. This werewolf thing is clearly not working out for you." Your hand closed around the hilt of an angel blade. It wasn't silver, so it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt, and slow him down long enough to get to your gun. You hoped.

"Bitch," the filthy man spat. "You haven't been able to catch me yet. Chased me for weeks, and here you are. What's stoppping me from gutting the both of you right now?" He was flexing his hands, clearly getting riled.

"Well, you know," you said musingly. "I'm not one to toot my own horn but I'd like to think you were enjoying me being all naked and helpless." You smirked at him, shaking your shoulders a little and making your breasts bounce. The asshole practically drooled, his eyes very obviously only focused on your rack. 

You were subtly drawing the blade out when Castiel, who'd been silent through this exchange, threw himself at the mark, taking him out at the knees. Obviously wolf man hadn't been expecting to be tackled by a naked angel. You swore, taking the blade in your left hand and going for your gun. Cas was hitting him, but you could hear growling. He was changing and he was going to hurt Cas! The wolf rolled Cas under him and snarled in his face, all teeth. Clawed hands raked down Cas' chest, making him cry out in startled pain.

You stood up behind the wolf, white with rage. He had clearly forgotten you in favor of taking care of the reckless angel. You lifted the angel blade high and ran it through his back, near the spine. He howled and you aimed a vicious kick, hitting him solidly in the ribs. Damn that fucking hurt with no shoes on! It flung him off Cas and into the base of a nearby tree. You never slowed down. You followed him as he tumbled and came to a stop, gun trained on him. You started firing before he could recover. You emptied a clip into him, putting a hole the size of a grapefruit through his chest where his heart used to be. 

The instant he stopped moving the gun fell from nerveless fingers as you dropped by Cas' side. He was groaning, trying to hold the tears in his flesh together. The wounds were ugly, ragged and deep. You were going to have to sew him up, but that was if you could get him back to the truck without bleeding to death. You grabbed his shirt and pressed it hard against the wounds. He hissed in pain.

"Come on, Cas, baby, I need your help." You pressed his own hands to the shirt. "I need you to hold this for me. Press hard."

"It really hurts!" He still wasn't used to that, the intensity of sensation that he had now. If he had his grace he'd just heal and be done, but now he was as vulnerable as you were.

"I know it does," you responded, jumping into your clothes. "But scars are sexy." 

He cut an eye at you like he didn't believe you for a second. But he was still applying pressure. You had a hell of a time getting him into his pants while one of you still tried to stop the bleeding. But you weren't going to get far in the woods naked. Damn. Talk about completely ruining the afterglow. You kicked the corpse of the werewolf in passing just out of pique.

You made it back to the truck. The bleeding had slowed, but Cas was dizzy and pale. You drove like hell back to the motel with him leaning his head back in the passenger seat. You kept having to prod him to make sure he stayed awake. You both stumbled into the room and you laid Cas down on the bed, going for your jump bag.

"Cas, I have to sew you up. It's going to hurt like hell."

Cas nodded, eyes out of focus. You pulled the shirt away from the wounds and it was still bleeding, but it had slowed. You took peroxide to it, not trusting that filthy animal to have left clean wounds. Of course the bleeding would have flushed a lot out, but you weren't taking a chance on infection. Cas hissed and whimpered as the stuff bubbled. You just kept apologizing for hurting him. He passed out when you started sewing. Probably better that way, but you worried about the blood loss he'd suffered. You didn't have any handy, and had no idea what type he was anyway. 

You sewed and bandaged him up good. The bleeding had almost stopped, just weeping here and there. You looked at him, pale and unconscious on the cheap motel blanket, covered in blood. He was still perfect. His face was so sweet in its stillness. Angels didn't sleep, but Cas did now. He always looked so at peace. And he loved telling you about his dreams when he woke up. It was such a new and exciting experience for him. You loved it. You loved him.

Holy shit. You loved him. When the fuck had that happened? You didn't know, but there it was. There he lay, in a bed you knew you'd now want to share, and your heart twisted inside you in a fist. Tears sprang to your eyes before you could stop them. He'd been so hurt. He could have been killed, and then what? What would you have done? You didn't want to answer that, not even in your own head. Carefully you took the bloody clothes off of him, trying gently to clean the worst of the blood and dirt off of him with a warm washcloth. He still looked pale, and he was chilled. You put him under the blankets, tucking him in and kissing him lightly.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes you were back by his side. You ordered pizza, with a lot of meat so that he could rebuild some of the blood he'd lost. You stayed under the covers with him, holding his hand and watching him breathe, until the food got there. The smell woke him. You went and helped him sit up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been clawed by a werewolf," he came back, his sarcastic grin turning to a wince as he tried to move. "I'm starving. Please tell me that I can eat whatever is making that smell."

You laughed and brought the box over to the bed. You put a large slice onto a paper plate and held it out. You pulled it back as he reached for it, quirking your head to one side and narrowing your eyes slightly.

"You sure I don't need to feed this to you?" You started grinning. "Because I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Cas caught the joke and took the plate.

"I have survived the afternoon. I hardly think I will die from hot cheese."

You ate your pizza while watching him. Seeing him eat was always a pleasure for you, as it was to him! He made the most amazing faces as each new taste hit his tongue. He really liked to eat. He was annoyed at how often he had to, but he was fascinated by the taste of things. In fact, he was the reason why you carried a jar of peanut butter in your gear now. Who knew angels could be raging peanut butter fans? He finished the first piece and asked for more, this time asking you to identify each topping, which he then tried individually to compare to the whole combination. He ended up eating five pieces total, which was a record for him.

"Wow, you must really have been hungry."

"The food gives me pleasure, and has helped with the dizziness. However I am still much more tired than I should be."

"You aren't actually," you assured him. "You used up a lot of energy, both before and after your injury." You blushed a little at that.

"You've lost quite a bit of blood that your body is trying to replace. Sleep is how you heal. Other than tired how do you feel?"

"I ache, and my chest is tight, I'm assuming from the stitches." 

He went to prod at the bandages and you gently took his hand to stop him. He looked at your hand in his and squeezed your fingers slightly, his eyes rising to meet yours. The look in his eyes made your heart flip. He looked at you with the softest, most glowing blue eyes. You were both silent, looking at each other. You couldn't help thinking about your realization earlier and you hoped your entire heart wasn't written on your face. Your eyes dropped before his did.

"I'm also cold," he said softly.

"Do you want the other blanket?" You asked the question, afraid that that's all he was asking and praying it wasn't. You looked up and he shook his head, still with that softness in his expression.

"Will you stay with me?" 

You nodded, still afraid that this thing you felt wasn't reciprocated. You wanted to believe that he knew how much today meant, how much *he* meant. You slipped under the covers with him with an awkward shyness you weren't used to. This was so much easier when you were just partners! As you settled, sitting upright next to him, he took your hand again. His warm, soft fingers threaded through yours and he squeezed again, making you meet his eyes.

"Y/N, I need you to know that things have changed," he started. 

"I know," you interrupted, in a hurry to get this over with. "It was wonderful, but it was just sex. It doesn't have to mean anything." 

Your throat decided to close right then and tears threatened. You were staring at your hand in his, brushing your thumb across his skin, hurt that this was all you would get of him. It was ridiculous really. Falling in love with an angel had to be the dumbest thing you'd ever done. Worse, it was with your partner. How the hell were you supposed to hunt now with this hanging between you like a dirty shower curtain? You felt Castiel shift next to you, then his palm was against your face, puling you gently so you would look at him. You didn't want to, afraid of what you'd see. Afraid to hope.

"Please, Y/N, look at me."

His voice was so soft, like he was talking to a child. It was almost as though he was afraid to hurt you. You closed your eyes and swallowed hard before finally meeting those blue eyes with your own. He had a little pucker of concern on his face, but his eyes were shining.

"It was more than just sex, and it does mean something. It means a lot of something to me." And the tears fell, without your permission. He brushed at them and smiled that little shy smile.

"Don't you know I love you?" He asked patiently. "Have you not noticed? Everything I have done since I met you has been for love of you. All I've wanted to tell you for months was that, and I couldn't. You never saw me as a man before today."

"Of course I did!" You practically wailed, tears flowing freely. You sat up and took his face between both hands. "You great celestial idiot! If you'd just told me, gave me the slightest indication that you felt anything for me other than friendship we could have done this ages ago!" You shook him in frustration until he winced at the movement.

"I love you, you completely oblivious *man* you!"

Castiel had started smiling as you'd fussed at him. When you finally said the words, the ones he'd been waiting for, the smile that broke across his face stunned you to silence. It was radiant. You'd never seen him smile like that. And while you were busy being speechess he pulled you in and kissed you firmly. You melted into him instantly, and nearly as instantly pulled away as you realized you were resting against his wounds. He didn't seem to mind. He pulled you close to his side, holding your hand and touching you as much as he could without aggravating his stitches.

"Will you stay with me, Y/N?"

"Always."


End file.
